House Hightower
House Hightower of the Hightower is one of the most important and powerful vassals of House Tyrell (and before them of House Gardener). Their seat is the Hightower in the city of Oldtown within the Reach. The sigil of House Hightower is a stone white watchtower, with a fire on the top. Their words are "We Light the Way". They possess a Valyrian steel sword called Vigilance. The Hightowers are among the oldest and proudest of the Great Houses. They have often preferred trade instead of war, and have also avoided many wars because of their support for the Faith of the Seven. The Hightowers can be legitimately referred to as being either "of Hightower" or "of Oldtown." History The Targaryen Era During the War of Conquest, House Hightower did not join their liege lords in battle against the rising strength of House Targaryen. Instead they waited, and bent the knee to the triumphant Aegon Targaryen when he arrived on dragon-back. Because of their surrender Aegon spared the city, and allowed House Hightower to retain its wealth and titles. Since that day House Hightower has remained largely neutral in most of the realm's wars, though during the infamous Dance of Dragons the might of Oldtown played a significant role on the part of the Greens. Though victory was achieved it was hard-fought and short lived, leading to decades more of isolation for House Hightower, During the first Blackfyre Rebellion, the Lords of Oldtown remained largely neutral, keeping ties to both sides of the conflict. The Baratheon Era When Robert Baratheon rose up against King Aerys II, House Hightower followed House Tyrell into battle on the side of the Targaryens. During Robert's reign the house would see it's fortunes expanded, the expenses of the realm leading to more and more opportunities for a House so richly blessed. The War of the Three Stags saw an end to peace, but not prosperity - Oldtown and her lands were largely untouched, and House Hightower offered only moderate support, though they followed their liege lords unfailingly. Members of the House rode alongside the Tyrells both in this conflict, and in the First Targaryen Invasion. During the Second war with the Targaryens, however, House HIghtower remained entirely neutral - Lord Gerold the Gross barring his gates and refusing to allow his men to join the fight. This continued policy of neutrality extended from this period until the year 351, and the rule of Alester the Silverhand. Lord Alester's rule was the high point of Hightower fortunes in recent decades, and Oldtown prospered under his influence. He saw his younger brother to a seat as Archmaester of the Citadel, and arranged for himself a marriage to a Tyrell. His young sons would go on to influence the realm in various ways - Garlan, by being named to the Kingsguard, Mallador, by succeeding his father to the seat of Oldtown, and Loras, by protecting the south with sword and shield during the Great Schism and the later wars with House Targaryen. The death of Mallador in 393AC saw his eldest son, Arlan Hightower, succeed him to the family seat. Arlan's appointment to the Small Council of King Axel Baratheon, however, has led to Galladon Hightower serving as Steward and Regent of Oldtown. Members Historical Members * Baelor Brightsmile '- Lord of Oldtown following the death of Leyton, the Old Man of Oldtown, in the early days of the third century. Fought during the War of the Three Stags and the First Targaryen Rebellion. Well loved by the city and considered handsome by most, he earned the moniker ''Brightsmile in his youth, though Prince Oberyn Martell once dubbed him Breakwind. * 'Urrigon, the Lost Lord '- Due the early death of his father, Urrigon inherited Oldtown after the death of his grandfather, Baelor. A wide-eyed youth, well loved by the singers and sycophants of his day, Urrigon spent more time with Maesters and scholars than he did his noble vassals or lady wife. In the end a flight of fancy saw him take his ship out to sea, proclaiming the he would chart the Sunset Sea. With the tools and instruments he borrowed from the Citadel, no other man in history seemed more likely to succeed than he - but like all others, the vast expanse of the western ocean claimed him. * 'Gerold the Gross '- Upon the death of his soft-hearted brother, Gerold Hightower inherited the city and the keep. The opposite of his sibling, he favoured nothing more than lavish feasts and his own praise, though the cries of those who insulted him was a fitting substitute for either. Cruel, wanton, a miser and spendthrift both, Gerold boasted all the aspects one would not desire in a lord, and boasted of all of them. HIs only good trait, and indeed the only thing that stopped the city of Oldtown from rebelling against him, was his marriage to the fair Melessa Mullendore, whom men called the Dragonfly. * 'Melessa the Dragonfly '- The Lady Melessa had been betrothed to Gerold Hightower from a young age, though when they had reached maturity and the failings of the Hightower lord became apparent, many urged her to break off the match. Resolute and kind-hearted as ever, Lady Melessa refused, and so Oldtown was blessed with her presence beginning in the year 316. The young maiden was not strikingly beautiful, but coupled with her sparkling laugh and pure, unflagging kindness, she swiftly won the love of the city. She spent many days on the Whispering Sound, and took in dozens of children to raise and foster. These grew up alongside her own children, going on to join the Grey Guard, the City Watch, the personal staff of the Hightowers and even the Citadel itself. While Gerold worked to beggar the city with his vices, his beloved wife Melessa imposed new laws and careful reforms, keeping the merchants and lords happy despite her husband`s misrule. When the Second Targaryen Rebellion broke out in 336AC, Gerold Hightower barred the gates of Oldtown and kept his men close to home - but Lady Melessa took a contingent of men on her own, and led them against the Targaryens. Her death broke Lord Gerold and heart of the city he ruled - from that day he did not descend the Hightower, leaving his son Ossifer to rule in his stead. * 'Otto Blackflower '- Few men are so reviled in Oldtown as Otto Blackflower, the bastard son of Maela Hightower and a Tyrell septon. Raised in Oldtown alongside his trueborn cousins, he was blessed with a face as fair as daybreak, and a heart as cruel as steel. He plotted against his cousin, the young lord Alester Tyrell, and upon the death of Ossifer Hightower attempted to have him murdered. The attempt failed, and in the resulting chaos rioting broke out in the streets - Blackflower`s men clashed with loyalist guardsmen, as a wounded Lord Alester was spirited away. The Blackflower was apprehended, and for his deeds exiled to the Wall - but the ship sent to carry him, once named the Silverwind, mutinied. Otto took control of the vessel, renaming it the Blackthorn and fleeing to the east. Not much is known of him after this time - it is said he fought as a pirate and a sellsail, before joining up with the Second Sons and rising to their head. He commanded their forces during the Third Targaryen Rebellion - only to be slain on the field by none other than the young Loras Longhammer, his own grandnephew. * 'Alester the Silverhand '- The Silverhand's rule, from 351 - 362AC, is seen as one of the high water marks of Hightower history, bringing in a new age of wealth and prestige for the already ancient and powerful house. Despite the attempted murder by his bastard cousin Otto, Alester went on to become a well loved and well equipped Lord, improving the city of Oldtown and the lives of her people. He arranged for the appointment of his son, Garlan Hightower, to the Kingsguard, and would later donate to the Iron Order after the induction of his youngest child, Loras. His second son and heir, Mallador Hightower, was his close companion in the twilight of his life, and would continue many of the public works Alester had begun. * 'Garlan, of the Kingsguard '- Where Alester was calm, friendly, and shrewd, Garlan was bold, headstrong, and proud. Blessed with natural prowess with lance and sword, and cursed with a pride that would one day consume him, Garlan's appointment to the Kingsguard came as welcome relief to the people of Oldtown, who feared him to be Gerold the Gross come again. Though the oaths of the White Cloaks seemed ill-suited to a man who had once been named the Tom-cat of Oldtown, he managed to forgo lust and lovers alike while he served - or at the very least, managed to keep them quiet. It was rumoured that he had ties to the east; that Otto Blackflower or one of the dragon's many spies whispered in his ear of glories and rewards unmatched. All rumours died when he did, however, during the battle of the Last Ridge. Garlan left behind a tarnished legacy and a city that only barely escaped defeat - as well as a particularly grieved pair of twins, far to the south. Current Members * Mallador Hightower, Lord of Oldtown and Beacon of the South, d. 393AC * Alerie Caswell, Lady of the Tower and Famed Supporter of the Smtihs, d. 384AC ** Alicent Hightower ** Arlan Hightower, Lord of Oldtown and Beacon of the South ** Galladon Hightower, Steward of Oldtown ** Uthor Hightower, Maester of Riverrun ** Baelor Hightower, who men call Breaksail ** Baela Hightower, who men call the Light of Oldtown * Loras Hightower, the Marshal of the Iron Order in the Reach * Lia Merryweather, his wife ** Osmund Hightower ** Ormund Hightower Household * '''Ser Daryn Cuy, Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown * Boremund Bulwer, Master at Arms * Mern Merblood, Harbourmaster of Oldtown * Arwyn Hightower, Stewardess of the Household * Peremore Grimm, Commander of the Sea Watch * Edmund of Honeyholt, Royal Shipwright The Grey Guard * Arys Mullendore, Captain of the Grey Guard * Theomund Costayne, a dry and serious man, but sure and stalwart. * Alester Costayne, as bright and kind as his brother is serious. Sworn sword of Lady Baela Hightower. * Ser Harrion Ash, as deft a swordsman as you'll find, proud and haughty. * Wallace of the Mander, odd by all accounts. Wields a three-pronged fish spear in battle. * Brown Ben Beesbury, son of a Beesbury knight and a Dornishwoman. Skilled with lute and bow. * Edric Lefthand, a romantic and a bit of a lech, this youth won his name by the scar on his left hand, put there by the dagger of a woman he had grasped. Category:House Hightower Category:Oldtown Category:Houses from the Reach Category:Noble Houses